As avessas
by Daphne P
Summary: Harry e Gina estão com problemas conjugais,e seus filhos resolvem ajudar.Mas o resultado não foi bem o é que agora eles irão se livrar dessa?fic concluída
1. Capitulo 1

-Eu não acredito que você esqueceu!Simplesmente esqueceu!

Uma cabeça ruiva apareceu na porta do andar superior,olhos verdes se estreitando,e ouvidos apurando o que ocorria no primeiro andar da casa.

-Hei Melissa?!A menina,de doze anos,ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado em algum canto do corredor.E logo se deparou com um menino de sua idade,cabelo negro e desarrumado e olhos muito verdes.E ele estava acompanhado de dois outros meninos,de onze anos e idênticos até o último fio de cabelo negro rebelde e de olhos castanhos.

-Parece que é outra briga Tiago.Falou a menina.

-E o que o papai fez dessa vez?Um dos gêmeos mais novos indagou.

-Acho que ele esqueceu do jantar de aniversário de casamento do vovô e da vovó,James.Melissa tinha ares de reflexão em seu rosto.

-Gina,foi o jogo de classificação para a temporada,e nós ganhamos.Eu fui comemorar com os amigos.E eu pensei que este jantar fosse no sábado que vem!

-A festa é no sábado,o jantar para a família era hoje.Você anda muito esquecido,acho que levou muitos balaços na cabeça Potter.

Harry enrijeceu,sabia que quando era chamado de Potter pela esposa,era porque ela estava mais que furiosa.

-Hei Matt?!-Melissa virou-se para o outro gêmeo.-Vá lá em baixo e fale para o papai que você teve um pesadelo,e que perdeu o sono.

-Melissa isso é ridículo,eu não sou mais criança.E o papai não vai acreditar nisso.

-Mas pelo menos você vai salvar a pele dele sua besta,antes que mamãe lhe arranque o couro.Retrucou Tiago.Porém as conversações cessaram,e os quatro ouviram passos pesados e furiosos subirem as escadas.

-É a mamãe!Todo mundo de volta para o quarto!Melissa enxotou os irmãos,e logo entrou em seu quarto.Uma vez lá dentro,ela pode ouvir uma porta batendo no fim do corredor.

Vagarosamente,Tiago saiu de seu quarto,seguido pelos gêmeos.Desceu as escadas com o mínimo de ruído e pôde encontrar Harry sentado no sofá da sala.

-Ei pai?-Olhos verdes miraram verdes.-Os Cannons ganharam?

-Sim.300 a 250.Vitória apertada.

Gritinhos de comemoração  foram ouvidos,mas logo a pequena festa foi interrompida,quando uma manta e um par de travesseiros vieram flutuando do andar superior.

-Uh,parece que será outra noite no sofá.Matt debochou.

-Hei pai,se você quiser pode dormir no quarto comigo.Ofereceu Tiago.

-Obrigado filho...-Harry afagou o cabelo do garoto.-...mas eu acho que fico por aqui mesmo.

-Você é quem sabe.Boa noite.

-Boa noite.Falaram Matt e James em coro.

-Boa noite!Respondeu Harry,assistindo os três meninos subirem as escadas.

* * * * * * * 

O café da manhã naquela casa foi o mais silencioso possível.Melissa,Tiago,Matt e James,mal podiam esperar a segunda-feira chegar,pois assim eles voltariam para Hogwarts e fugiriam daquele clima pesado.A vantagem de morar em Hogsmeade,era, talvez, o fato de que eles eram os únicos alunos da Escola de Magia,que não precisavam pegar o trem para ir e voltar à escola,e sempre podiam passar os finais de semana no vilarejo.

-Por que a gente não ficou na escola neste final de semana?James murmurou para Tiago.

-E o que a gente ia fazer ficando lá?Talvez se a gente não tivesse voltado,ficaríamos órfãos de pai.

-Não sei não.Acho que a mamãe seria capaz de esfolar o papai com ou sem a nossa presença.Matt tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Crianças...-A voz de Gina os tirou de sua conversação.-...vão brincar lá fora,preciso falar com o seu pai.

Os quatros levantaram-se da mesa,e Melissa deu um abraço apertado em Harry,como se essa fosse a última vez que iria vê-lo.Mas nos lábios da menina havia um sorriso divertido.Juntos eles saíram pela porta dos fundos,fechando-a atrás de si,mal haviam alcançado os jardins voltaram-se rapidamente e colaram os ouvidos na porta.

"E então?" A voz de Harry chegou aos ouvidos das crianças.

"Você não acha que precisa de férias?" O tom de Gina era calmo,diferente da noite anterior.

"Nesta altura do campeonato,eu acho que não.Estamos na temporada,não posso tirar férias."

"E novamente o Quadribol." Gina passou a mão pelas madeixas vermelhas.

"Se é para tirar férias você acha que eu vou tirar férias do que?Só pode ser do Quadribol.E para que eu tiraria férias?"

"Para que?Como para que?Harry,você quase não pára em casa,é treino jogo,treino,jogo.Você quase não vê seus filhos.Sabe o que os gêmeos fizeram semana passada nos corredores de Hogwarts?"

"Como eu deveria saber,você trabalha lá.Então você é a responsável por eles."

-Uh papai jogou uma bola fora.Comentou Melissa.

"A responsável por eles!A responsável!Está certo que a maioria do tempo eles estão comigo,mas eu não os parir sozinha não.Eu tive ajuda.E além do mais e tenho outras coisas para me preocupar.Tenho outros alunos para atender,aulas e provas para organizar,reuniões para ir...."

"Se eles fizeram alguma coisa,por que então eu não recebi nenhuma coruja?"

"Você deve ter recebido,mas anda tão ocupado com táticas e treinos,que nem sabe onde enfia as coisas.Por Deus,Quadribol não pode ser tão difícil e exigir tanto tempo assim.Além do mais,isto é a única coisa que você faz..."

"Como assim a única coisa que eu faço?!Eu trabalho duro,para trazer dinheiro para esta casa."

"Trabalha duro!Trabalha duro!..." A voz de Gina elevava-se gradualmente.

"Ficar em cima de uma vassoura,parado esperando avistar uma bola dourada com asas,não é o que chamaria de trabalho duro..."

"Ficar em cima de uma vassoura,correndo o risco de levar um  balaço na cabeça e ficar em coma.Ou cair dela e ficar tetraplégico,ou pior morrer.Ou então perder o campeonato e não ganhar salário.Sim isto é um trabalho duro!" Harry também começava a perder a sua paciência.

"Errado,meu querido.Ter que ensinar para um bando de crianças,cuidar de filhos e da casa sem ter tempo para cuidar de si mesmo é que é difícil....."

"Com magia eu acho que não...."

"Você fala isso porque não é você que veste os meus sapatos..."* Gina já elevava a sua voz.

"E nem você veste os meus."* Gritou Harry de volta.Com uma pisada forte ele foi em direção a porta dos fundos,e a abriu rapidamente,derrubando quatro corpos no chão.

-Não deveriam ficar escutando conversa de adultos.Harry repreendeu os filhos,o rosto ainda vermelho de raiva.

-Bem se a gente estivesse no Três Vassouras,aposto que ainda continuaríamos a escutá-los perfeitamente.Escarneceu Matt.

-Hunf!Harry bufou e caminhou para fora do jardim da casa,em direção a Hogsmeade.

* * * * * * *

-Eu falei com o tio Rony....-Melissa sussurrava para os irmãos,enquanto eles fingiam estudar algo na biblioteca.-...e ele me disse que em problemas conjugais não devemos meter o bedelho.

-Isso não é um problema conjugal,isso é uma disputa para ver quem tem o trabalho mais difícil.Quem é o mais responsável.Retrucou Tiago.

-Mamãe de um lado argumenta que ensinar,cuidar de casa e filho é difícil.Papai por outro lado diz que ser apanhador,correr o risco de levar um balaço é mais complicado ainda.James fazia a simulação de uma balança com as mãos.

-Apanhador,professora.-Matt fazia o mesmo gesto que James,como se comparando o peso de importância.-Apanhador é mais importante,sem ele os Cannons não venceriam,ser dona de casa é mole....O garoto foi interrompido,ao levar uma pancada de um pergaminho da irmã,na cabeça.

-Talvez um feitiço ou poção do amor,algo que os faça entender as suas diferenças.Vou enviar uma coruja para tia Mione,talvez ela tenha um livro sobre isso.Melissa levantou-se,recolhendo o seu material.

-Acha que é bom nos intrometermos?Rebateu Tiago.

-Acovardando-se irmão?!Um brilho malicioso cruzou os olhos verdes de Melissa.

-Nunca!-Retrucou o garoto com ênfase.-O que nós vamos fazer?

-Primeiro eu escrevo para a tia Mione,depois nós veremos.

* * * * * *

O correio aquela manhã chegou no horário exato.E uma coruja branca planou em cima da cabeça dos quatros jovens,e largou um pergaminho no colo de Melissa.

-Olhe é da tia Mione!A ruiva abriu a carta,dando um relance rápido para a mesa dos professores.Onde pôde ver Gina,ainda de mau humor.

-O que ela diz?Matt não se agüentava de curiosidade.

-Bem.....

_Querida Melissa,como vai?_

_Quanto ao seu pedido,sobre haver alguns feitiços,que faça os seus pais se entenderem,sinto muito mas não conheço nenhum.E mesmo que conhecesse não lhe diria.Não podemos nos intrometer nos assuntos dos outros.Temos que deixar correr,e deixá-los resolverem os seus problemas por si só._

_Harry e Gina se amam muito,assim como o seu tio e eu.E vocês sabem o quanto à gente discute,mas sempre nos entendemos,então idem para os seus pais._

_Carinhosamente Hermione._

-Pode ser...-retrucou Tiago.-...mas a discussão deles dois é sempre sobre assuntos banais.Não chega aos pés do que acontece com papai e mamãe.

-Se eu não terei a ajuda de Hermione....buscarei outro meio.-Melissa ficou pensativa por uns instantes,até que subitamente deu um salto da cadeira.-Eu já sei!Eu acho que vi isto em uma revista...

-Revista?!Indagaram os gêmeos em coro.

-Vou à torre buscar!A garota levantou-se abruptamente,e correu para fora do Salão Principal.

Gina observou o flash ruivo correr porta afora,deu uma olhada para a mesa da Grifinória e viu os outros três meninos sentados lá.

"Ela deve ter esquecido algo".Pensou.

* * * * * *

-Aqui está!A garota bateu a revista no tampo da mesa.Depois das aulas do dia,ela tinha marcado de se encontrar na biblioteca com os irmãos.

Tiago puxou o material das mãos da menina,verificando a capa.

-Bruxa Teen?!Em que uma revista pra adolescente pode nos ajudar?

-Aqui ó!A jovem abriu em uma página e mostrou a matéria lá contida.

-Mil e uma maneiras de se entender com o seu namorado.Pronunciou Matt.

-Mil e uma maneiras?!Mas eu estou vendo apenas quatro feitiços descritos aí.James sorriu em sarcasmo.

-Mas aqui tem um feitiço perfeito.Eu já o tinha visto antes,mas não dei bola,achei que era coisa boba para iludir garotas apaixonadas.Mas é perfeito,"Feitiço de compreensão mútua".

-Você mesmo disse Melissa,magia boba para enganar garotas apaixonadas.Em que isso vai funcionar?

-Fique quieto Tiago e escute.

"Você quer compreender seu namorado,e quer que ele também te compreenda.Nada como usar um "Feitiço de Compreensão Mútua",assim vocês podem resolver as suas diferenças."

-Isso é ridículo!Rebateu James.

-É nossa única chance,e nós temos que preparar o material até amanhã à noite.

-Por que Melissa,amanhã à noite?Indagou Matt.

-Porque o feitiço precisa ser feito na lua crescente,que é a de amanhã.

-Certo!Retrucou Tiago.

* * * * * 

Embora algumas nuvens encobrissem o céu,a lua ainda conseguia prevalecer,e com os seus raios iluminar aquele sótão escuro,onde quatro figuras se encontravam.Era noite de sexta feira,dia em que as crianças Potter voltavam para Hogsmeade,para passar o final de semana com os pais,em casa.E dia também de colocar o plano da mais velha dos Potter em andamento.

-Matt,James conseguiram os ingredientes?A garota virou para os dois meninos.

-Isto é um feitiço ou uma poção?E não são ingredientes e sim detalhes.Respondeu James.

-Tá bom,tá bom!-Retrucou a garota,pegando o material oferecido pelo irmão.

-Segundo a revista para leitores idiotas....Começou Tiago.

-Hei!-Protestou Melissa.-Está me chamando de idiota?

Tiago ergueu os olhos verdes,que brilhavam mais na escuridão,e mirou a garota com escárnio.

-Segundo a revista para leitores idiotas....-Enfatizou o menino.-...precisaremos de um pertence das vítimas,Fungo de Pântano e Secreção de Salgueiro.

-Certo está tudo aqui.Indicou Melissa.

-Misture o fungo nos pertences,coloque-os em uma bacia cheia de secreção de salgueiro,deposite a bacia sob a luz da lua crescente e diga,com convicção,o feitiço :"_Mentes Trocare"._

Os gêmeos e Melissa arrumaram as coisas como foram ditas por Tiago,e depois de tudo pronto um olhou para o outro...

-E então,quem é que vai dizer o feitiço?Indagou o menino mais velho.

-Eu não farei nada.Retrucou James.

-Nem eu!-Complementou Matt.-Se esta confusão for descoberta,nós não seremos tão castigados,pois não tivemos uma participação tão efetiva.

-Vocês são uns covardes!-Resmungou Melissa e Tiago,que puxaram as varinhas e juntos murmuraram.

"_Mentes Trocare"_

Um estalido foi-se ouvido,logo seguido por uma pequena fumaça,que se dissipou em seguida.

-Será que funcionou?Tiago mirou a irmã.

-Como a gente vai saber,papai e mamãe estão dormindo.Teremos que esperar até amanhã.Respondeu a garota.

-Então vamos dormir gente!Retorquiu Matt.

-Vamos então.Disse Melissa.

* * * * * *

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente,e com um bocejo levantou-se da cama.

Ainda preguiçoso,caminhou até o banheiro,onde ficou alguns minutos até que....

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Gina levantou-se também,ao ouvir o grito do marido.Esfregando os olhos para espantar a preguiça e desembaçar a visão,foi até o banheiro.

-Harry o que houve?

O rapaz virou-se para ela,e outro grito ecoou pela casa.Que segundos depois foi seguido por outro.

-Mas como?Quando?Eu..o que eu...por que eu tenho peitos?E meus cabelos estão ruivos....Gina por que você está aí e eu aqui?Se você está aqui e eu aí?

-E meus cabelos,estão uma zona.Eu não consigo enxergar direito.Estou mais alta,e forte e....e.....Harry Potter!Por que eu estou no seu corpo?Por que você está no meu?

Os dois entreolharam-se e depois se viraram para o espelho.Segundos de silêncio se prosseguiu.até que novamente.....

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

*Esta fala foi tirada do filme,mas não tenho certeza se ela é assim.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Como,quando,por quê?Gina apalpava o seu corpo,e deu-se um beliscão para ver se não era sonho.

-Hei não me belisque,vou ficar roxo.Reclamou Harry,ao ver o que a esposa fez com o seu corpo.

Os dois voltaram para o quarto,ainda olhando,incrédulos,um para o outro.Foi quando a porta do aposento se abriu,vagarosamente,revelando a imagem de quatro crianças.

-Mãe?!Chamou Tiago.

-Sim querido?A figura de Harry respondeu.

-Pai?!Chamou James.

-Sim filho?A figura de Gina respondeu.

-Tá tudo bem?-Indagou Melissa.-Ouvimos gritos.

-Foi apenas a sua mãe que tropeçou no banheiro.Respondeu a figura de Harry.

-Certo...-Disse Matt,em descrença.-Estamos esperando vocês para o café.E com isso fecharam a porta e saíram.

-De jeito nenhum que eu descerei para tomar café com os meus filhos,deste jeito.Reclamou Gina,apontando para si mesma,no corpo de Harry.

-E o que você quer que eu faça?Também não estou feliz.Olhe para mim,sou baixo,magro e tenho este negócio despontando na minha frente.Estou deformado.

-Não me chame de deformada!Gina deu um tapa em seu próprio braço.

-Pare de bater no meu corpo!Queixou-se Harry.

-O que você quer que eu faça?Bata no meu?Nunca!

-Gin,vamos nos acalmar e tentar pensar racionalmente.Primeiro,como trocamos de corpo? Isto não pode ter acontecido do nada.

-Parece ser um feitiço,vou precisar pesquisar.Não quero ficar aqui para sempre,é horrível.

-Tá querendo dizer que não gosta do meu corpo?

-Pra tocar sim,mas morar nele....definitivamente não!

-Ai,vamos parar de discutir e comer alguma coisa,estou ficando com fome.Resmungou Harry.

-Certo,então vá preparar o café.Retrucou Gina.

-Como?!Os olhos de Harry alargaram em surpresa.

-Oras você é a mãe agora,aja como uma.Você não pensa que as crianças irão estranhar se você for para a cozinha fazer a comida...-Gina não estava feliz com a situação,mas já que estava nela,era melhor aproveitar.-...então...

-Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez.Vá você.

-Pare de reclamar...-Gina abriu a porta,e empurrou Harry,em seu corpo,através dela.-...e comece a trabalhar.

* * * * * * *

-Será que funcionou?James sussurrou para os outros irmãos.

-Talvez,viu como eles estavam agindo estranhos?Respondeu Tiago.

-Estranhos eles já são.Mas não me pareceu que nada anormal tivesse acontecido.Melissa retrucou,no mesmo tom de voz.Porém as conversações pararam,quando Matt indicou que mais alguém estava entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia mãe!A garota exclamou,mas não obteve resposta.

-Mãe?!-Ela repetiu,e nada novamente.Isto sim era estranho.-MÃE!

Harry virou-se e se deparou com olhos verdes que o fuzilavam.

-Mãe?!Ah é,mãe!-Finalmente ele havia se lembrado que,tecnicamente,agora ele era a mãe.

-Bom dia Mel!Respondeu.Melissa ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão,primeiro porque a mãe dela não tinha brigado com ela,pelo fato de ela ter gritado.Segundo que a chamou de Mel,a única pessoa que a chamava assim era....

-Pai?!Murmurou a garota,mas Harry não havia ouvido.

-Bom dia!-Uma voz mais grave ecoou na cozinha.-Que cheiro é esse?

-Acho que mamãe...-Tiago hesitou um pouco.-.....está tentando fazer o café da manhã.

-Bem se eu não fizer isso rápido,seu pai se atrasará para o treino de Quadribol.Harry lançou um olhar significativo para Gina.

-Quadribol?

-Sim.

Gina sentiu um caroço descer pela garganta,não que ela nunca tivesse jogado Quadribol,ao contrário,ela jogara muito no jardim da Toca com os seus irmãos,e até um pouco com seus filhos,quando eles eram pequenos.Mas isso fazia muito tempo,ela devia estar enferrujada.

-Eu não vou a treino nenhum.Retorquiu Gina.Harry lhe fuzilou com o olhar,e saiu da cozinha,a levando com ele.

-Está maluca é?Até a gente conseguir voltar para os nossos corpos,temos que fazer as nossas tarefas.Você precisa jogar Quadribol.

-Eu poderia alegar que estou doente,conseguir uma dispensa.

-Não dá.Os Cannons não tem um reserva para apanhador,e além do mais eu sou o capitão,quero dizer você é.Precisam de mim,não,você.

-Certo então,eu vou.Mas você terá que organizar as aulas de segunda,cuide das crianças.Não deixem os gêmeos fazerem besteiras,não os deixe também comprarem nada da loja dos meus irmãos.E aproveita que você está em casa,ache um meio de desfazer isso.

-Okay.

Gina fungou,e sentiu um cheiro de fumaça vindo da cozinha.

-Só por hoje eu farei o café.Mas pelo resto do dia a tarefa será sua.

* * * * * 

Gina aparatou no campo de treinamento dos Chudley Cannons,e logo uma voz rouca e nervosa chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Potter!

A jovem virou e deparou-se com um homem de olhos castanhos,rechonchudo e de cabelos grisalhos.E pela experiência que ela tinha,de sempre ir as festas do time,ela sabia que este era o treinador Mcnell.

-Está atrasado garoto.Monte em sua vassoura e comece a procurar aquele maldito pomo.

* * * * *

-MÃÃÃEEEEE!Harry foi tirado de sua concentração,ele tentava encontrar nos livros de Gina alguma solução para os seus problemas,mas o grito o interrompeu.

-O que é?Ele pôs a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto,somente para ver Melissa correndo atrás de Matt,que segurava uma espécie de livrinho.E Tiago que tentava controlar os risos,depois de ter deixado o cabelo de James roxo.

-Mãe!-Melissa parou em frente à porta do quarto,encarando Harry.O cabelo ruivo dela estava desarrumado,a face rubra de tanto correr atrás de Matt,e os olhos vivamente verdes,brilhando com uma chama de fúria.Harry sorriu ao perceber que,apesar da cor dos olhos,Melissa era a cópia exata da mãe.

-Matt pegou meu diário.A menina resmungou.

-Diário?

-Sabe,aquelas coisas que garotas tem,onde elas escrevem seus segredos,sobre garotos.

Harry carranqueou,desde quando sua filha se interessava por garotos,ela nunca havia lhe dito isso.E isto o fez perceber que talvez a única pessoa daquela casa que soubesse dos segredos da menina,além do diário,fosse Gina.

-MÃE!Outro grito,desta vez vindo de James.Harry correu escada abaixo,para poder encontrar Matt e James se engalfinhando no meio da sala de estar.

-Parem vocês dois!Tentou separar os gêmeos,e depois de muito lutar,conseguiu afastá-los.Com um movimento de varinha fez o cabelo de James voltar à cor normal.

-Mãe,eu to com fome.Resmungou Matt,fazendo beicinho.

-Fome?

-Eu também,mãe.Tiago e James,falaram em conjunto.

-Idem.Retrucou Melissa.Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo,ainda estranhando a sensação de que eles eram maiores,e mais organizados.

-Eu...eu....farei algo para comerem.

* * * * * * 

Gina aparatou de volta em casa,com o corpo moído e dolorido,realmente,jogar Quadribol não era tão fácil assim.Estranhou que o lugar estivesse às escuras.Jogou o corpo no sofá,e com um tilintar de varinha,ela acendeu a luz.

-JESUS MARIA JOSÉ!O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?

Neste momento a porta de entrada se abriu,e cinco figuras apareceram por ela.

-HAR...GINA!O que acontece nesta casa?Onde está o furacão que devastou tudo aqui?

Harry olhou em volta,e viu a confusão que estava o lugar.Nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil tentar controlar quatro crianças.

-Mamãe surtou hoje,por isso fomos ao Três Vassouras almoçar.Respondeu Tiago.

Almoçar?Gina olhou para a cozinha,e o que viu lá não a deixou mais feliz.Ela estava um caos.

-Eu trabalho o dia inteiro e quando volto para casa a encontro de pernas para o ar.Reclamou.

-Pai do que você está falando?Será a mamãe que arrumará a casa.Retrucou Matt.

Um sorriso maldoso cruzou os lábios de Gina,e ela fitou Harry intensamente,que sentiu um calafrio subir a espinha.

-Tem razão querido....-Falou calmamente.-....Gina meu amor,quer fazer o favor de arrumar esta bagunça.Eu vou tomar banho,estou exausto.Boa noite para todos.

Harry fez uma careta,e a face dele não era das mais felizes.Os filhos ao verem a expressão da pessoa,que eles pensavam que era a sua mãe,começaram a desconfiar que algo estava definitivamente errado.Primeiro Gina havia feito uma bagunça enorme na casa.Segundo a comida dela estava tão intragável que tiveram que almoçar fora,e agora esta cara.

-Meninos preciso falar com vocês.Melissa sussurrou,apontando escada acima.Logo os três sumiram da sala,deixando Harry sozinho.

* * * * *

-Me lancem uma maldição mortal.Harry abriu a porta do quarto,e derrubou o corpo na cama.

-Hei,você não vai deitar na cama sujo desse jeito!Tenha mais cuidado com meu corpo.-Gina pegou as mãos dele.-Olha só essas unhas,estão horrorosas.

-Eu me mato tentando organizar a casa,e você reclama que minhas,suas,unhas estão feias?

-Tá cansado é?Um sorriso mal cruzou a face dela(e).

-Tira esse sorriso da cara,não combina comigo.

-Gostou?Viu como é fácil ser mãe,dona de casa?Bem,professora você vai saber na segunda.

-Hei eu não vou assim,para dar aulas em Hogwarts.

-Claro que vai!Eu tive que jogar Quadribol,você vai ensinar feitiços.

Harry ponderou um pouco.

-É justo,mas só dessa vez.

Harry levantou-se da cama,arrastando o corpo cansado para o banheiro,mas mal ele havia fechado a porta,ela abriu em um rompante revelando a face de Gina.

-Gina?!Harry chamou da porta do banheiro.

-Que foi?

-Você....você....você não entrou no vestiário masculino dos Chudley?Entrou?

Gina colocou um brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Coisas interessantes podem ser vistas lá dentro....

-GINA!

-Ah Harry,nenhum homem lá dentro tenha alguma coisa que eu já não tenha visto antes.Esqueceu....tenho seis irmãos,um marido e três filhos homens.Sem novidades até então.

-Eu não....eu não acredito que você....você....olhou para outro homem.

-Não se preocupe meu amor,eu não vi muito.Mas o pouco que eu vi,me fez constatar uma coisa....

-O que?Harry tinha até medo de perguntar.

-Você tem uma bundinha que dá de dez a zero nos outros.

-GINA!

* * * * * 

Era a mesma sensação que ele teve,quando acordou de manhã e descobriu que tinha trocado de corpo com a esposa.Mas desta vez o sentimento de erro estava muito pior,não era erro propriamente dito,mas desconforto.Algo estava errado com ele,podia sentir que algo não se encaixava.Mas associou isto ao fato de estar no corpo de uma mulher.Sentiu algo revirar no estômago,e em um impulso saltou fora da cama e correu para o banheiro,batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Harry....Gina acordou ao ouvir o barulho da porta.Tateou em cima do criado mudo e apanhou os óculos,os colocando.Ainda era estranho o fato de que usava óculos,mas achou que estava se acostumando.

-Harry?!Gina chamou novamente,batendo na porta,que logo se abriu e revelou um Harry abatido e meio verde.

-O que foi?

-Acho que comi algo que não caiu bem.

A mulher colocou a mão na testa dele.

-Não está com febre.Você tem que cuidar melhor do meu corpo.

-E estou passando mal e você ainda reclama.

-Desculpe.Há quanto tempo você está assim?

-Sei lá,não faz nem dois dias que eu estou em seu corpo,você já estava se sentindo assim antes?

Gina puxou pela memória e lembrou que andava se sentindo mal,antes deste incidente todo.

-Acho que está atrasada.Gin contava algo nos dedos,de vez em quando murmurando alguma coisa.Minutos depois ela começou a rir,rir não,gargalhar.

-Qual é a graça?

-Ô isso vai ser interessante....

-O que?

-Quero ver como você vai conseguir colocar uma criança no mundo.

-Como?

-Acho que eu estou grávida.Você vai ser pai Harry,melhor dizendo,mãe.

-DE JEITO NENHUM!-Desespero tomou conta do apanhador dos Cannons.-Eu não vou....não estou....você não pode estar grávida!

-Claro que posso.Lembra daquele jogo que você ganhou,e que nós fomos comemorar sozinhos.-A lembrança cruzou a mente de Harry,tinha sido uma noite bem interessante.-Depois disso eu notei que meu ciclo estava atrasado.E pelas minhas contas,deve ser dois meses.

-Não,não,não,não,não.....Eu não darei a luz a uma criança.

-Ah sim,você dará.

-De jeito nenhum!Eu irei para Hogwarts agora mesmo e procurarei em todos os livros daquela biblioteca,e arrumarei um jeito de reverter isto,antes deste filho nascer.

-Ah que pena....eu gostaria de ver você sentir dor.

-GINA!

-Brincadeira meu amor,mas se você,quero dizer,se eu estou grávida,terá que ir ao ginecologista do St.Mungus para fazer exames de praxe.

-St.Mungus depois,primeiro um jeito de resolver isto.Eu não irei parir um filho!

-Um não....pode ser que tenhamos sorte de novo e sejam dois.

Harry tremeu,e voltou correndo para o banheiro,com a face mais verde do que nunca.


	3. Capitulo 3

Harry continuava folheando os livros,desesperadamente,precisava encontrar uma maneira de reverter este feitiço,simpatia,poção,macumba,seja lá o que fosse,antes desta criança nascer.Se já se sentia terrivelmente mal,com apenas dois meses de sua existência,não iria nem querer saber qual era a sensação de colocá-la no mundo.

-Gina minha querida,o que faz aqui em um domingo?

Harry ergueu o olhar do livro,e deparou-se com os óculos da Professora Minerva.

-Ah eu...hung...bem...eu estou fazendo uma pequena pesquisa.

-Sobre o que?

Será que ele poderia contar,talvez se mencionasse o assunto indiretamente,a professora poderia lhe ajudar.

-Procuro um feitiço de troca de corpos.

-Feitiço de troca de corpos?Para que?

E agora,como iria dizer que quem estava ali,não era Virginia,e sim Harry? 

-Achei que seria um assunto interessante para se tratar com os alunos.

-Sei....-a profª.McGonagall tinha um olhar de desconfiança.

-Me diga querida,como está se sentindo?

-Como?

-Lembra que andava passando mal?

-Ah sim!Estou melhor agora.

-Que bom,não faria bem para o bebê se você ficasse nervosa.

-Como sabia que eu estava grávida?E o que a senhora quer dizer com nervosa?

-Oras eu estou bastante velha,posso perceber isto.E nervosa,não se lembra?Você andava cansada e reclamando sobre um certo alguém....

Harry teve a nítida impressão que a professora falava sobre ele.

-E o que eu especificamente estava falando?Ele não pode evitar a curiosidade.

-Bem...que os gêmeos estavam impossíveis,que o inicio da adolescência de Melissa e Tiago estava começando a se agravar,e que Harry nunca estava perto para te ajudar.Ah querida eu sinto uma certa pena de você.Harry é um bom garoto,ele é....mas não passa disso,um garoto.Para ele Quadribol é diversão,quando ele está voando esquece da vida,das responsabilidades de tudo.Às vezes penso que Quadribol vem em primeiro lugar na sua lista de prioridades dele,e por último a família.

-Isto não é verdade!-Harry levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira.Mas sentou-se logo em seguida,ao ver o olhar confuso de Minerva.-Quero dizer,ele tem agido com mais responsabilidade ultimamente.

-Se é você quem diz.Vou indo,não quero atrapalhar a sua pesquisa.

* * * * * * *

-POTTER!-Gina ouviu novamente o grito do treinador,e novamente teve que descer para falar com o homem mais velho.-Anda ficando cego Potter,você está gastando muito tempo para apanhar um pomo,um maldito pomo.JONES!Desça já aqui você também!

Um rapaz jovem,em torno dos seus vinte anos,nova aquisição do time,de cabelos loiros,com algumas sardas no rosto,e olhos cor de mel que transmitiam uma incrível timidez,pousou ao lado de Gina.

-Jones é para você acertar a goles naquele imenso círculo,e não jogá-las nas mãos do goleiro!

-Sim treinador!O rapaz abaixou a cabeça em resignação,e Gina não pode deixar isto passar em silêncio.

-Ele esta tentando fazer o seu melhor.Mas em vez de incentivá-lo,o que o senhor faz?Grita com ele.Como pode querer um jogador bom,se cada vez que a gente faz algo certo,você grita em vez de elogiar?

-Potter!Está tentando me ensinar como treinar Quadribol? Escuta aqui garoto,eu já jogava Quadribol muito antes de seu pai saber montar em uma vassoura,e não vai ser um fedelho cheirando a leite que vai me ensinar.

-Não estou te ensinado,estou dando um conselho.E eu não sou fedelho!

-Certo grande apanhador,diga qual é a sua brilhante idéia de incentivo.O homem falou com mais calma.

-Bem eu....Gina pensou um pouco no que ia dizer,até que algo surgiu em sua mente....Pontos!

-Como?!

-Em Hogwarts,onde eu...minha esposa trabalha,cada vez que um aluno faz algo certo ele ganha pontos que vão para a casa a qual ele pertence.Isto os incentiva a fazer o certo.A casa que acumula mais pontos ganha a taça das casas....

-E em que o esquema de pontuação de Hogwarts tem a ver com isso?

-Bem,vamos considerar cada jogador uma casa,e cada vez que eles fizerem algo certo ganham pontos.Se fizerem algo errado perderão.No final da temporada quem tiver mais pontos ganha um prêmio.Pode ser uma cesta de doces,um jantar,sei lá....

-Potter esta é a idéia mais ridícula que eu já ouvi.

Gina fez uma carranca.

-Mas eu vou pensar sobre ela.Agora todos voltem para o treino.

* * * * * * *

Harry soube que revirou todos os livros daquela biblioteca,mas nada foi encontrado.Desistindo de sua busca,temporariamente,ele decidiu fazer o que Gina mandou,ir ao médico.Está certo que ir a um ginecologista não era o que ele planejava para o seu fim de semana,e a idéia não lhe agradava em nada,mas o bebê que ele carregava não tinha nada a ver com a confusão que ele se meteu com a esposa.Precisava prezar pela saúde dele.Respirando bem fundo,abriu a porta do consultório e entrou.

Aquilo não era bom,em sua concepção de exame pré-natal,nada lhe lembrava de ter tantos instrumentos.Puxando um pouco as memórias da época em que vivia como trouxa,sabia que isso fazia parte dos exames submetidos a mulheres trouxas.Mas ele pensou que com bruxas fosse diferente,fosse mais mágico.Olhando em volta no consultório,e se sentindo totalmente ridículo com aquelas vestes de exame,Harry pode ver um diploma pendurado na parede.

-Oxford...-E logo um pouco mais abaixo um outro diploma.-....Academia Medi-Bruxo.Era tudo o que eu precisava,um meio bruxo,meio trouxa,que se formou nos dois tipos de medicina.Agora sei o porquê de tanto instrumento.

-Ah Sra.Potter.-Um homem,já de idade,trajando vestes médicas de bruxo,entrou na sala.-Depois daquela leva de gêmeos seguida,pensei que a veria mais por aqui.Mas vejo que foi preciso onze anos para isso.Bem,vamos começar os exames.O homem pegou um objeto,um bico de pato,e Harry arregalou os olhos.Ah isto não seria nada bom.

* * * * *

-Você nunca me disse que o seu treinador era histérico.Gina estava dentro da banheira,pois seus músculos,os do corpo de Harry,estavam todos doloridos.Enquanto o mesmo estava sentado em uma banco,com a face variando de branco para verde.

-Ele é....mas é só você ter jeito.Ele é uma boa pessoa.Harry evitava falar,achava que seu jantar iria embora em questão de segundos.

-Como foi no médico?

-Bem...acho....exame daquele tipo é bem....constrangedor.

-Hahaha....você se acostuma.O que foi,enjoado?

-Muito!

-Vá na cozinha e coma algumas bolachas,vai lhe fazer bem.

-Certo!

-Quer um conselho?Coma bolachas no café da manhã,não coma nada pesado.E evite Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores,se você não quiser botar para fora tudo que você comeu,desde que nasceu.

-Não está ajudando Gin.

-Mas tem que ajudar,amanhã você volta para Hogwarts,e não pode correr para fora das aulas,cada vez que se sentir mal.

-Hum hum!

-E como foram as pesquisas?

-Nada,absolutamente nada.

-Ai minha nossa.Se isto não for resolvido logo,eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

-E eu!Estou passando mal,e tenho a impressão que estou inchando.

Agora Gina riu a valer.

-Sinta na pele o que é ser uma mulher.

-Que feminismo heim?!

-Ah meu amor,me desculpe.Ela ergueu a mão e alcançou a face a sua frente.Aproximou-se pouco a pouco,estava pronta para um beijo,quando um sentimento a fez retroceder.

-O que foi?Indagou Harry.

-É que é estranho,só isso.Até voltarmos ao normal,acho que é melhor mantermos distância.

-Tem razão.Harry concordou,mas se sentia um pouco desapontado.

* * * * * * 

Um mês havia passado.E Gina nunca poderia imaginar que ser capitão requeria tanto,primeiro que era ela quem montava as jogadas do time,e segundo que também precisava ir a todos os jogos da temporada para saber como era a tática do adversário.Além de treinar muito para se tornar tão rápida como Harry.

Este também não estava tendo dias fáceis,voltar para Hogwarts lhe trazia uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia,mas agora ele sabia como os professores se sentiam quando ele e sua turma aprontavam alguma coisa.Principalmente,quando Hogwarts tinha uma nova geração de gêmeos Weasley.Matt e James,juntos com Marie e Anne,filhas de Jorge,e Arthur,filho de Fred,conseguiam virar aquela escola de cabeça para baixo.Já que eles tinham travessuras suficientes guardadas nas mangas,provindas da loja de brincadeiras dos gêmeos Weasley.

As brigas entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos continuariam até a eternidade,ainda mais quando havia um Malfoy dentro daquela escola.Mas o que realmente deixou Harry com a pulga atrás da orelha foi Melissa.

"Gina?"Harry se lembrou de uma conversa que teve uma noite com a esposa.

"O que é?"

"Desde quando Melissa se interessa por garotos?"

"Desde o dia que ela disse que achava Justin Creevey bonitinho." 

Sem mais,as coisas iam bem na casa dos Potter,exceto pelo fato de que o casal estava com um sério problema de corpos trocados,e que cada dia mais se afundavam nos livros para arranjar uma solução.Gina,apesar do cansaço dos treinos e jogos que tinha que sofrer,sentia-se feliz.Primeiro porque conseguiu levar os Cannons para as finais,e segundo porque neste fim de semana ela teria folga.Parecia que com a idéia dos pontos,para incentivo dos jogadores,o time estava progredindo bastante.Mas foi ao se lembrar do Quadribol,e contar os recentes acontecimentos para Harry,que ela viu o marido adquirir uma expressão muito assustada em seu rosto.

-O que foi Harry?

-Os Cannons foram para a final...

-Sim e daí?

-Bem,quando um time vai para a final,tendem a fazer entrevistas com os seus jogadores,geralmente em ambiente familiar....

-Eu sei,me falaram isso depois que ganhamos.Mas qual é o problema?

-Acontece que este ano....a repórter,a repórter que irá nos entrevistar.....eu ouvi dizer que ela era a nova contratada da Quadribol Magazine....

-E daí,quer parar com o suspense.

-Rita Skeeter.

-Fala daquela jornalista que te entrevistou no quarto ano em Hogwarts?Ela ainda tá viva?

Gina sorriu.

-Não é para achar graça Gin,se aquela mulher descobrir o que houve com a gente....

-É só a gente não dar bandeira não é Harry....

-É!

* * * * * * *

Apesar de ser considerada por muitos uma bisbilhoteira de plantão,Rita Skeeter teve o bom senso de bater na porta da casa dos Potter,do que aparecer do nada na sala deles,via pó de flú.Logo que deu sinal de sua presença,a porta abriu-se,revelando a face de uma garota ruiva,que sentiu um tranco na parte de trás de sua cabeça e virou-se para olhar para dentro da casa.

-MATT!FAÇA ISSO NOVAMENTE E EU ARRANCO A SUA CABEÇA FORA!

-Boa tarde eu sou Rita Skeeter...-A mulher tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha,mas Melissa sabia que era uma coisa ensaiada.

-Eu sei quem a senhora é.

-Olá...-Um homem atrás de Rita,falou.A ruivinha a porta se ruborizou furiosamente ao ver quem era.-Como vai Melissa,creio que se lembra de mim?

-Sim Sr.Creevey.

-Pode me chamar de Colin.

-Sim...ah,entrem.Ela deu passagem para os dois entrarem.Rita com seu pergaminho para notas,e Colin com sua câmera para as fotos.

A sala dos Potter,quando os dois entraram,parecia um campo de batalha.Matt e James estavam explodindo algo,que provavelmente era mais uma invenção da loja de Fred e Jorge.E Tiago tentava segurar,inutilmente,os dois irmãos mais novos.

Depois de muita luta,e com a ajuda de Melissa,Tiago conseguiu controlar os irmãos e os sentou no sofá,para fazerem sala para as visitas.O garoto pode notar um brilho nos olhos de Rita,e saberia que ela não deixaria escapar esta pequena confusão que ocorreu na casa de Harry Potter.Afinal o apanhador dos Cannons,o menino-que-sobreviveu,era o assunto preferido daquela mulher.

-E então crianças....-Ela tinha um sorriso falso nos lábios.-...como é ser filhos do famoso Harry Potter?

Os quatro se entreolharam,e Tiago não hesitou em responder,não gostava daquela mulher.E com o seu gênio,além da aparência,era igual ao do pai...

-Não sei,como é ser uma fofoqueira solteirona?Não me leve a mal,mas não acha que a senhora está muito velha para perseguir meu pai?Ele é um homem casado.

Melissa e os gêmeos sufocaram uma risada.E não pararam até mesmo quando Rita fez uma cara de desgosto.Colin também tentava se conter,mas era meio difícil,conhecia as traquinagens das crianças Potter e Weasley,para saber que eles não podem ser tratados como meninos inocentes.

-Eu vou chamar meus pais.Melissa levantou-se do sofá,ainda segurando as risadas.Subiu os degraus da escada,e estava a ponto de bater na porta do quarto dos pais,quando uma conversa lhe chamou a atenção.Grudando o ouvido na porta,ela se pôs a ouvir.

-De jeito nenhum que eu vou colocar isso!Harry resmungou,fazendo beicinho.

-Você não pode simplesmente aparecer lá embaixo vestindo estas roupas folgadas.

-Essas roupas são minhas.E eu quero usá-las.

-Elas me deixam gorda.E além do mais você tem que aprender a se vestir melhor,pare de andar tão desleixado.

-Certo,se eu vestir esta saia e camisa você vai me deixar em paz?

-Vou,mas só se você também vestir....Gina estendeu uma meia-calça.

-Aí é pedir demais,este negócio pinica.

-Não me interessa,você vai vestir.E vai se maquiar.

-Agora tá abusando.

-Harry,enquanto você estiver aí dentro,trate de agir como uma dama.

-Cruzes Gina!Não vamos apelar!Eu já tenho que lavar,passar,arrumar,dar aula,cuidar de filhos.E ainda tem este bebê que faz eu perder meu café da manhã todos os dias,você ainda quer que eu use maquiagem e meia-calça?Lance em mim uma maldição cruciatus que é menos doloroso.

Um barulho na porta interrompeu a conversa dos dois.

-Entre!Falou Gina.

-Pai?!-Melissa mirou os dois adultos.-A intrometida...quero dizer,a jornalista esta lá embaixo.

-Já vamos descer,querida.Respondeu Gina.

-Okay!-Melissa fechou a porta,e correu escada abaixo.Deslizando até a entrada da sala.-Meninos,reunião de emergência,agora!

Os garotos pularam fora do sofá,e seguiram a menina para os jardins nos fundos da casa.

* * * * *

-Desculpe a demora.-A figura de Harry apareceu na sala.-Minha esposa teve um problema com a roupa.

-Tudo bem Harry?

-Colin,como vai?Cumprimentou Gina.

-Bem!Gina como vai você?

-Bem!Respondeu Harry com um resmungo.Jogando o corpo de qualquer jeito no sofá,e levanto uma cutucada de Gina.Com um muxoxo ele se ajeitou.

-Ah Harry querido....-Rita possuía  um brilho característico nos olhos.-....como você se sente ao saber,que se vencer este campeonato,poderá entrar para a seleção da Irlanda?

-IRLANDA!-Harry deu um salto do sofá,e mirou Gina com fúria.-Você não tinha me dito este detalhe.Sabe como eu....como você sempre almejou isto.

-Querido....-Gina puxou Harry novamente para o sofá.-....eu ia te contar,antes que a Rita mencionasse isso.

-Sinto muito se eu estraguei a surpresa dele para você querida Gina.

-Você não faz idéia de como eu estou surpresa.

-Mas continuando,como você se sente?

-Ele se sente maravilhando...-Respondeu Harry rapidamente,antes que Gina abrisse a boca.-....é algo que ele sempre quis,e vem lutando há tempos.Não é amor?

-Sim é.

-Sim...certo...Rita anotava algumas coisas no pergaminho.

-Harry,Gina?-Colin chamou.-Se importam de eu tirar uma foto?

Harry quase riu.Estava feliz que Colin conseguiu um emprego que condizia com a personalidade dele quando era jovem,mas ainda era engraçado o fato dele pedir permissão para tirar fotos.Quando na época do colégio ele fazia isto,deliberadamente.

* * * * * * 

-Acho que funcionou.Melissa dizia aos irmãos,enquanto eles estavam sentados nos galhos de uma árvore do jardim.

-Fala do que Mel?Retrucou Tiago.

-O feitiço,quando fui chamar papai e mamãe,eles estavam tendo uma conversa muito estranha.Parecia que.....que.....

-Que o que?Matt já não se agüentava de curiosidade.

-Repararam que de um mês para cá eles dois tem agido estranho?

-Tem razão,a mamãe às vezes age de um jeito que me lembra o papai e vice-versa.Mas eu achei que era a convivência de anos que fez os dois pegarem as manias um do outro.Rebateu James.

-Mas não é,não de acordo com o que eu ouvi no quarto.

-Caramba Melissa!Diz logo o que ouviu!Tiago já perdia a paciência.

-Espera porco espinho.-Retorquiu Melissa,e Tiago fez cara feia.Detestava quando a irmã o chamava assim,só por causa de seu cabelo rebelde.-Papai e mamãe trocaram de corpos.

-Como é?!-O menino mais velho dos Potter estava incrédulo,e não pôde segurar o riso.-Mas peraí....-O garoto ficou sério de repente.-...este feitiço era para eles se compreenderem,e não trocarem de corpos.Nada naquela revista imbecil disse que eles iriam trocar de corpos.

-Ih irmãos...-Matt tinha um olhar maldoso.-....parece que vocês erraram o feitiço.O garoto mirou Melissa e Tiago,e os dois engoliram em seco,afinal foram eles que disseram as palavras.

-Ferrou!James tentava sentir pena dos irmãos,mas isto não fazia parte de sua natureza.

-Não pensem vocês dois....-Melissa apontou para os gêmeos,que tinham um sorriso mal na face.-....que vamos nos encrencar sozinhos,vocês foram cúmplices.O sorriso dos garotos sumiu,e foi à vez de Tiago e Melissa sorrirem.

-Crianças!A voz de Harry chamou a atenção dos quatro.Que desceram da árvore e caminharam,em direção a porta da casa,onde a figura de Harry os esperava.

-Nem uma palavra para os nossos pais,até que achemos uma solução para isso.Sibilou Tiago.

-Venham,sua mãe e eu temos algo para lhes dizer.Falou Gina,assim que eles chegaram perto.

Os cinco chegaram na sala,e encontraram um Harry mal humorado.Primeiro porque não gostava da Rita Skeeter,sabia que ela alteraria todas as palavras que ele e Gina disseram,mas ao menos ela não descobriu nada.Segundo que ele queria disputar a final do campeonato,afinal ele lutou por anos para conseguir uma vaga no time da Irlanda.

-Crianças....-Gina começou.-...sua mãe e eu teremos um bebê.

Os olhos das quatro crianças Potter,alargaram,não porque iam ganhar um irmão,mas porque eles tinham metido os pais em um problema,e mais um inocente.Ao mesmo tempo em que eles estavam assustados,eles também achavam graça.Como seu pai deveria estar encarando o fato de estar grávido?

-Meus parabéns mamãe!Melissa tentou suprimir o riso,e conseguiu deixar transparecer um sorriso.

-Nós também dizemos o mesmo.Tiago falou por si e pelos gêmeos.Que já estavam ficando vermelhos,por não rir.

-Boa noite!Melissa falou rapidamente,puxando os irmãos pela mão,escada acima.

* * * * 

-O que vocês acham que eles vão fazer quando descobrirem o que realmente aconteceu?Indagou James,ao chegarem no quarto dos gêmeos.

-Ah o papai pode mandar a gente passar o verão com aqueles tios dele,com quem ele viveu quando era pequeno.Respondeu Matt.

Todos estremeceram.

-Valha-me Deus!Temos que descobrir um jeito de reverter isto,e já!Melissa sussurrou,com um tom de pânico na voz.Eles precisavam arrumar um jeito de consertar tudo,senão desta vez o castigo poderia ser pior do que eles obtiveram em toda a suas jovens vidas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Um mês,dois meses,três,quatro,cinco.O tempo estava passando cada vez mais depressa e eles ainda não tinham conseguido nada.

-Tem que estar em algum lugar!-Melissa bateu com um livro grosso em cima da mesa,fazendo um grande estrondo,levantando alguma poeira,e recebendo um olhar feio de Madame Pince.

-Eu mandei uma coruja para aquela revista idiota,perguntando onde eles conseguiram aquele feitiço...-Tiago segurava um punhado do cabelo rebelde,como se puxando-o com força,o fizesse ter alguma idéia.-...mas aqueles imbecis só me disseram que viram aquilo em um livro antigo de feitiços,do qual,convenientemente,eles não lembram o nome,e colocaram na revista.Isto tudo é culpa sua,Melissa.-Tiago lançou um olhar furioso para a irmã.

-Minha?MINHA!Com certeza foi você que disse o feitiço errado.

-Mas de quem foi à idéia imbecil de usar aquele feitiço,heim?-O garoto levantou-se da cadeira com fúria,e encarou a menina a sua frente com faíscas nos olhos.

-Se acalmem,crianças.-Matt havia chegado na biblioteca,e pode ver os dois brigando no fundo dela,e achou que era melhor intervir.Como sempre o seu pai dizia,as crianças Potter herdaram o gênio dos Weasley.

-Chega,já está decidido...

-A grande Melissa teve outra idéia estúpida?!-Tiago cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e fitou a jovem,mau humor estampado em sua face.

-Falaremos com papai e a mamãe,ela é especialista em feitiços.Talvez ela consiga algo.

-Se eles tivessem conseguido algo,talvez eles já estivessem de volta ao normal,não acha sua mongol?

Aquilo foi à gota d'água,para Melissa.Raramente as brigas deles chegavam a este nível,mas quando isto acontecia,boa coisa não era.Com os olhos verdes flamejando em fúria,e ignorando totalmente o local onde estava,ela pulou sobre a mesa e avançou sobre o irmão.

-SE ELES SOUBESSEM QUAL É O FEITIÇO ELES TERIAM UMA CURA SEU IDIOTA,É POR ISSO QUE ELES NÃO CONSEGUIRAM RESOLVER ESTE PROBLEMA!E COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME CHAMAR DE MONGOL!?

Os dois jovens continuavam brigando,totalmente desatentos ao público que eles estavam atraindo.Até que um par de mãos os puxou pela gola de seus roupões.

-Tiago e Melissa Potter,o que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?-A voz de "Gina" era totalmente desgostosa.Harry olhou para as duas crianças e se assustou com o modo que eles estavam se encarando.Estava em sua sala,na sala de Gina,revisando alguns itens das aulas do dia,quando a cabeça de Madame Pince surgiu em sua lareira,e o convocava imediatamente para aparecer na biblioteca.No começo ele ficou intrigado com o que a velha bibliotecária queria,mas chegando lá ele confirmou tudo.

-Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória!E os dois na minha sala,agora!

* * * * * 

-Brigaram,foi?-Gina olhava para Harry,sentado na cadeira da mesa da cozinha,ainda achava um pouco de graça ao ver como o corpo dela ficava com oito meses de gravidez,e era mais engraçado ainda ver isto de fora,sem estar tendo aquelas sensações de gestante.A alegria foi substituída logo por tristeza,apesar de sempre ter reclamado,ela adorava a sensação de estar carregando um filho,a fazia se sentir diferente,iluminada.

-Mas o que mais me assustou foi o modo que eles olharam um para o outro.Havia raiva lá.

-Como você diz meu amor,é o gênio dos Weasley.

-Gênio ou não,tenho certeza que há algo errado com eles.

-Com Tiago e Melissa?

-Não,com todos os nossos quatro filhos.-Harry pausou por um instante,e pousou a mão na enorme barriga a sua frente.

-O que houve?-Gina indagou.

-Se mexeu...-Ele lhe deu um sorriso.-...O bebê se mexeu.

-Mãe?-A voz de Melissa chegou baixa aos ouvidos dos adultos.A garota entrou na cozinha acompanhada dos outros três meninos.

-Fale Mel.-Harry respondeu.

-Mãe?-Melissa repetiu.

-Sim?-E novamente Harry respondeu.

-Não.Eu digo mãe.-A garota apontou para a figura de Harry.E os dois adultos ofegaram em choque.

-Hum....bem....sabemos o que está acontecendo...-Começou Tiago,incerto.

-Sabem o que?-Gina perguntou.

-Vocês....-Continuou o menino.-....seus corpos.Sentimos muito.

A figura de Harry aproximou-se de Tiago,levantando,com a mão,o rosto cabisbaixo do garoto.

-Deus!Diga que isto não foi mais uma de suas travessuras.-Disse Gina

-Nós realmente sentimos,sentimos muito.-Matt interferiu.

-Só queríamos ajudar.-Continuou James.

-AJUDAR!-Harry levantou da cadeira com um pouco de esforço,seu rosto vermelho de raiva.-Chamam isso o que fizeram de ajuda?Onde está a ajuda nisso?Não achei graça nenhuma.

-Harry!-Gina o repreendeu,não se importando mais em fingir que estava falando com ela mesma.-Digam crianças,por que vocês queriam nos ajudar?

-Bem...-Melissa começou a explicar.-...você e o papai estavam brigando muito e nós queríamos fazer algo para vocês se entenderem...

Harry e Gina se calaram,e um sentimento de culpa tomou conta dos dois.

-...então nós achamos este feitiço e resolvemos fazê-lo.

-Feitiço?Que feitiço?-Gina mirou profundamente os olhos verdes da filha.

-Feitiço de Compreensão Mútua.Achamos que isto iria fazer...sei lá...um poder ler a mente do outro...ou então saberem o que estão sentindo,nunca pensamos que vocês iriam trocar de corpos.

-E onde vocês conseguiram este feitiço?-Gina olhou para cada um dos filhos.

-Aqui!-Matt estendeu uma revista,que Harry pegou prontamente,e começou a ler os feitiços.

-Mentes Trocare...-Murmurou Harry.-Quem executou o feitiço?

-Nós!-Melissa e Tiago falaram simultaneamente.

-Mentes Trocare....mentes trocare...-Gina repetia as palavras.-...Lembrei,isto é um antigo feitiço de uma bruxa da idade média.Ela o criou para poder fazer as pessoas se entenderem melhor,na verdade,para ela se entender melhor com o marido.Mas este feitiço fazia com que eles pudessem saber o que se passa na mente do outro.

-Mas então por que vocês trocaram de corpos?-Indagou James.

-Creio que um feitiço desse nível,que não é feito há anos,muito difícil,e sendo executado por dois bruxos de doze anos,não iria funcionar direito.Talvez vocês tenham feito algo errado e executado um feitiço que tenha um efeito parecido da poção polissuco.

-Agora que descobrimos onde começa a estrada,onde é que gente vai parar?Sabe Gina,eu ainda não me acostumei com esse corpo não.

-Ah!Mas pai,você tá uma gracinha.

-Quieto James.De castigo,os quatro!Em seus quartos até voltarem para Hogwarts.E quando estiverem lá,eu mesmo cuidarei para que vocês não tenham diversão nenhuma,só estudos.Até as provas de final do ano letivo.

As quatro crianças olharam indignadas para Harry,e resolveram apelar para a mãe.

-Nem pensem,concordo com o pai de vocês.Estão de castigo.

-Pelo menos agora eles se entendem.-Resmungou Melissa ao sair da cozinha.

-Se entendem até demais.-Completou Tiago.

* * * * * *

-Mentes trocare....eu estava enganada,isto é realmente um feitiço de troca de corpos.O nome que está escrito na revista é que está errado.Feitiço de Compreensão Mútua,as palavras para se executar este feitiço são _Compriendies Jaz._

Gina pesquisava em alguns de seus livros,na pequena biblioteca de sua casa,com a ajuda de Harry.

-E diz como reverter o feitiço?

-Se uma vez tiver os corpos trocados,deverão retornar ao seu lugar de origem,antes de um fato de união se realizar....

-Para mim é grego...o que raios quer dizer?

-Acho que quer dizer,meu querido Harry....que teremos que voltar para os nossos corpos antes do bebê nascer,senão ficaremos assim para sempre.

-Arrrgggghhhhh diga adeus para aqueles quatro,porque eu vou matar os nossos filhos hoje!

-Harry quer parar!Eles só queriam ajudar.

-Ajudar?!AJUDAR!Eles estavam eram entediados e resolveram brincar com os pais.

-Harry eles tem razão,nós brigávamos muito,quase não nos entendíamos.Reparou que depois deste incidente estamos nos entendendo melhor?

-Sim,certo.Mas Gina,não me leve a mal,eu não quero parir um filho.E agora que eu,você,joga pela Irlanda,eu quero jogar a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.Já que eu não consegui jogar o resto do campeonato.

-Eu sei,meu amor.Confesso que eu quero voltar ao meu corpo,por mais doloroso que seja,eu quero ter esse filho.E eu já estou de saco cheio de ficar voando em uma vassoura,cansa.Como é que você agüenta?-Gina levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até Harry,ficando com os rostos separados à apenas milímetros de distância.

-Prática...muita prática....-Harry murmurou,pronto para fechar a distância dos dois rostos,mas Gina afastou-se.

-Já disse que até voltarmos ao normal....

-É eu sei,eu sei.-Harry suspirou frustrado.

* * * * *

Melissa andava a passos apressados pelos corredores de Hogwarts,carregava livros e mais livros,a pedido de Harry.Como parte de seu castigo,ela teria que ajudar a arrumar um meio de desfazer o feitiço.Enquanto andava,estava tão concentrada em um livro que lia,que não viu a outra figura se aproximando.Com mais alguns passos,o choque aconteceu.

-AI!-A garota caiu,dolorosamente,no chão derrubando todos os seus livros.

-Desculpe,você está bem?-Um garoto estendeu a mão para ajudar a ruiva a se levantar.

-Por que não olha por onde anda?

-Desculpe,mas foi você que não estava prestando atenção por onde seguia.

O humor de Melissa não estava muito bom nos últimos dias,desde que ela tinha contado para os pais sobre o feitiço e estes a castigaram.Erguendo os olhos verdes,que brilhavam mais pelo mau humor,a jovem mirou o garoto a sua frente.Instantaneamente o seu rosto ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

-Justin!

Justin Creevey,um garoto do quarto ano,batedor do time da Quadribol da Grifinória,e amigo de seu irmão Tiago,que era apanhador.Adorado e cobiçado por todas as garotas do quarto ano para baixo.E algumas de uns anos acima.

-Monique?Certo?

O pequeno mundo florido de Melissa,que sempre surgia quando ela o via,ruiu.Ignorando a mão oferecida por Justin,ela se levantou e começou a recolher os seus livros.

-É Melissa!-Falou a garota,indignada.-Quer que eu anote em um papel e te mande como fazem as suas admiradoras?!-Disse,sarcástica.

-Pensei que você fosse a minha admiradora!Fica sempre no campo quando há treino da Grifinória.

Por mais divertido,bom jogador,ótimo aluno e amigo,que Justin fosse, ele tinha um defeito que irritava a maioria das pessoas.Um ego enorme.

-Meu irmão é apanhador,e eu sou a reserva da artilheira.É normal que eu vá assistir aos treinos.

-Pensei que você fosse por mim!

Se o humor de Melissa não estava bom,encontrar Justin no dia em que ele estivesse com a sua prepotência aos picos,não iria lhe ajudar muito.Certo que a menina gostava dele,desde que entrou em Hogwarts.Mas sempre que os dois se cruzavam era a mesma coisa,uma discussão sem fim.

-Ah!Me poupe,eu tenho mais o que fazer!-Passando por Justin,rápida como um pomo de ouro,a garota continuou o seu percurso até a sala de Gina.

Justin observou o flash ruivo se afastar,adorava o jeito que as mechas cor de fogo brilhavam com a reflexão das luzes.

-Deus,como ela fica uma gracinha quando brava.-Com um sorriso no rosto ele seguiu o seu caminho.

-Um completo idiota!-Melissa jogou os livros na frente de Harry,sobre a mesa,o que o fez pular de susto.

-Fala do que Mel?

-Justin Creevey,ele é um completo idiota.Como sempre foi!

"Seu nome é Monique certo?".Monique é a vovozinha dele.Como eu posso gostar daquele idiota?Tá certo que ele tem aquele físico,aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos.Deus ,como ele é lindo.

Harry foi carranqueando cada vez que Melissa atribuía um adjetivo ao menino.Foi quando ela parou,dando-se conta de o que e com quem estava falando.Não era a sua mãe que estava ali,e sim o seu pai.Com um sorriso sem graça ela encarou o rosto de Gina,que se contorcia em uma expressão de desagrado.

-Ouviu tudo o que eu disse,não foi?

-Cada palavra.Desde quando a senhorita anda reparando em garotos?Não acha que tá muito nova para isso?

-A mamãe me disse que se apaixonou por você no primeiro ano dela.

-Mas entre a sua mãe e eu,há apenas um ano de diferença.

-E daí?

-Esse Creevey tem quatorze anos.

-E eu repito,e daí?

-Ele não é o filho de Colin?

-Pois é.Dá para ver a quem ele puxou.

-MELISSA GIN POTTER!QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?!

-Ah papai!O senhor não acha que eu vou me fazer de cega com tantos garotos bonitos aqui em Hogwarts.

-Você só tem doze anos.

-Mas em novembro eu faço treze.

-Eu não acredito nisso.

-Em vez do senhor ficar me regulando,por que não regula seu filho?Ele está ficando com a maior fama de galinha.Todo se gabando porque é o apanhador.

-Chega!Para mim chega dessa conversa!Vamos trabalhar.

-Se assim o senhor diz.

Os próximos minutos de pesquisa se passaram no mais absoluto silêncio.Até que, frustrada,Melissa resolve quebrar aquele clima.

-Pai?

-O que?!-Harry ainda matinha a expressão de desgosto no rosto de Gina,não gostara nada de saber que sua garotinha andava se interessando por meninos.

-Se o Justin me convidar para o Baile de Inverno,eu devo aceitar?

-Não.

-Legal,então eu aceito.

-Qual à parte do "não" você não entendeu?

-A parte que diz,que como sua filha,eu devo fazer o contrário do que você diz.

-Se fosse a sua mãe o que ela diria?

-Sim.

-Você é igual a Gina.

-Eu sei.-Melissa jogou uma mecha ruiva,que estava caindo sobre seus olhos,para trás da cabeça e sorriu.-E é por isso que você nos ama.

-Vocês são malucas.Espero que esse novo filho seja um menino.

-Ah não,já tem homens demais naquela casa.Vai ser uma menina.

-Certo.

* * * * *

Um balaço passou zunindo perto de sua orelha,enquanto ela ouvia o comentarista irradiar a partida.

"E a goles é de posse da Irlanda,que avança com fúria até as balizas..."

Continuou voando em círculos acima do campo,quando um rastro dourado chamou a sua atenção.

-Te peguei.-Murmurou para si mesma.

Gina acelerou a sua vassoura e voou em direção ao pomo,que corria perto da torcida da Irlanda,quando virou o rosto,pôde ver o apanhador da Espanha em seu encalço.Apertou mais a vassoura,a incitando a correr mais.Estava se aproximando das arquibancadas em alta velocidade,se não parasse sofreria uma trombada e tanto.Quando chegou perto da arquibancada o pomo desviou-se e subiu,pairando acima da cabeça dos espectadores.

Surpreendendo o outro apanhador,ela incitou a vassoura a subir.Esticou um pouco o braço,estava quase lá.

-Só mais um pouquinho.-Na hora que fechou a sua mão sobre o pomo,um balaço acertou a sua lateral,fazendo-a cair sobre a platéia.

"E POTTER PEGA O POMO,PELA IRLANDA.ESTAMOS NA FINAL DA COPA."

Foi o que ela ouviu,antes dos medibruxos virem até ela,e tirarem-na do meio da multidão.

* * * * * 

Acordou e pôde ver seu próprio rosto a fitando.

-Isso é um pesadelo.-Murmurou,tentando se levantar,mas foi impedida por Harry.

-Hei,hei,hei.Vá com calma grande apanhador.

-Onde eu estou?

-Em casa.Você levou uma pancada e tanto de um balaço.Mas não foi a pancada em si,mas o fato que você caiu em cima de um monte de pessoas.Quase morreu sufocada pelas suas fãs.

-Minhas fãs uma vírgula.Suas fãs.

-Wood e Jones te trouxeram para casa,você ainda estava meio zonza e sonolenta.

-Certo,e nós ganhamos o jogo?

-Sim.Irlanda na final,contra a Bulgária.Irônico não é?Faz um tempão que os dois times não vão para a final.

-Muito.-Gina sentou-se na cama.

-Você está com um hematoma feio do lado do seu corpo.Eu curaria isso,mas não sei muito sobre feitiços de cura.Pensei em usar aquele método,um beijinho e sara.-Harry tinha um sorriso maroto.

-Não.-Falou Gina,rispidamente.

-Posso saber por que não?

-É estranho Harry,não gosto da idéia de beijar a mim mesma.

-Você só estará beijando o corpo.A pessoa aqui dentro sou eu.Não dizem que no amor o que vale é o coração e não a aparência?

-Eu sei mas...

-Vamos Gina.Desde que começou essa confusão,por mais que a gente se compreenda agora,ainda estamos,sim,distantes.

-Certo,então.-Gina fechou os olhos,e Harry aproximou-se dela.Seus lábios quase encostando,até que chegou em um ponto que eles estavam juntos.Um beijo que se iniciou tímido,e depois se tornou apaixonado.Enquanto se aprofundavam mais no beijo,luzes azuis,douradas e esverdeadas rodaram os seus corpos,e foram se intensificando,até que inundou o quarto inteiro.Quando o beijo cessou,elas também cessaram.

-Harry?!-Gina chamou.

-Hum?!-Respondeu Harry,ainda de olhos fechados.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

-Gin o que foi?

-Meu corpo,meu corpinho,eu estou de volta ao meu corpo.

Harry olhou para a esposa,que estava a sua frente.Com os cabelos ruivos e a enorme barriga.Depois passou as mãos em seu rosto,sentindo os cabelos curtos e rebeldes.A armação dos óculos.Tudo de volta ao seu lugar.

-Nossa que coisa estranha.Sinto-me mais pesada.-Disse Gina olhando para si mesma.-Ai eu me esqueci como era ficar grávida e...eu acho que...

-O que?Não me diga que são gêmeos de novo?

-Não,dessa vez é um só.Você não sentiu,quando esteve aqui?

-Não sei,talvez.Mas eu prefiro esquecer essa experiência.Ficar aí é horrível.-Disse apontando para Gina.

-Harry!

-Brincadeira,meu amor.

-Mãe?Pai?-Melissa havia entrado no quarto,depois de ter ouvido os gritos.

-Mel,meu anjo!-Harry pulou da cama e abraçou a filha,a erguendo no ar.

-Pai o que houve com você?-Foi quando a menina percebeu que quem estava a abraçando era realmente o seu pai.-Pai?-A jovem passou a mão no rosto de Harry.-É você mesmo?

-Sim,sim,sim,nós voltamos aos nossos corpos.

-Sério mesmo?!-Tiago e os outros estavam na porta,e logo correram para abraçar Gina.

-Mãe que saudades estávamos de você.-Disse James em um falso choramingo.

-Não agüentávamos mais comer a comida horrível do papai.-Resmungou Tiago.

-Hei,minha comida não era tão ruim.-Disse Harry,colocando Melissa novamente no chão.

-Como vocês conseguiram desfazer o feitiço?-Indagou a menina.

-Um beijo.-Falou Gina.-Quem diria que nós precisávamos apenas de um beijo.

-Um beijo?Blergh que nojo.-Matt fez cara feia.E os outros dois meninos o acompanharam.

-Parem de fazer essa cara vocês três.Um beijo não é tão ruim.-Melissa disse,logo recebendo olhares intrigados de todos,principalmente de Harry.

-Ah é!Eu esqueci que você e o Justin andam de beijocas pelo colégio.-Arreliou Tiago.

-Como é?!-O rosto de Harry ia adquirindo uma profunda cor de vermelho,beirando já ao roxo.

-A minha garotinha deu o seu primeiro beijo.-Gina tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.Estava extasiada.

-Mel Gin...-Melissa recuou um passo,sabia que quando Harry a chamava assim,boa coisa não estava por vir.-..que história é essa?

-Papai,o senhor não quer que eu explique como é um beijo,não é?Homem!Se você com trinta e dois anos não sabe,não sou eu que vou dizer.-Ela deu um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo do quarto.Logo Harry foi atrás dela.

Segundos depois eles ouviram uma gargalhada e todos foram para o corredor,apenas para encontrar Melissa sendo atacada por Harry,que estava lhe provocando muitas cócegas.

-Harry!-O homem parou ao chamado da esposa.-Você precisa descansar.A final é no domingo.Venha eu vou curar este hematoma em seu corpo.-Um sorriso malicioso cruzou as feições de Gina.E ele sorriu de volta.

* * * * *

-Não!Você tem que seguir essas táticas.Eu tive muito trabalho para armá-las.

-Gina,eu sei que você teve trabalho,mas essa é a final.Isso não vai adiantar.Ficarmos na ofensiva contra a Bulgária,não é muito sábio de se fazer.

-Potter,sabe que foi graças a isso que chegamos a final.

-Eu sei,mas agora eu sou o capitão,eu armo as táticas.

-Mas...foi só você voltar ao seu corpo que o seu ego machista retornou também.

-Ah,mas eu não acredito.Será que terei que fazer o feitiço novamente?Não tem nem vinte e quatro horas que vocês retornaram aos seus corpos e já estão brigando.

-Bom dia para você também,Mel.

A jovem entrou na cozinha,sentando-se a mesa,em seu lugar de costume e começou a untar umas torradas.

-Qual é o motivo da briga de hoje?

-Seu pai está querendo mudar as minhas táticas.

-Eu só estou dizendo que jogar na ofensiva contra a Bulgária não é bom.

-Por que vocês não fazem o seguinte:Papai usa a tática da mamãe,e se essa não funcionar,ele usa a dele.

-Hum é uma boa.Concorda Gin?

-Sim.

-Onde estão os seus irmãos?-Harry levantou-se da mesa e recolheu sua vassoura e sacola com os seus trajes de Quadribol.

-Ainda estão dormindo.Mas pode deixar,eles não perderiam o jogo por nada deste mundo.

-Ótimo,vejo vocês lá.-Deu um beijo de despedida em Melissa e Gina e desaparatou para o campo onde seria realizada a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

-Acorde os seus irmãos,não quero perder nem um momento do jogo.

-Okay.-A garota pulou fora de seu assento e correu porta afora,rumo ao andar superior.Chegou em frente à porta do quarto de Tiago,no mesmo momento em que na cozinha,Gina sentia uma pequena dor no ventre.

-Tiago acorda!-Melissa pulou em cima do irmão,que resmungou algo.

-Hum...Claire...

A garota suprimiu uma risada.

-Sim,meu amor?!-Disse com uma voz melosa.Sentindo um peso sobre si,Tiago abriu os reluzentes olhos verdes e fitou Melissa,ainda meio sonolento.

-MELISSA!-Gritou,empurrando a garota para fora da cama.

-Oras meu amor,que desfeita.Sou eu a Claire.Hahahaha o papai vai amar saber que você anda encantado por Claire Malfoy.Esqueceu que o irmão dela é um idiota e sempre está te provocando?

-Cala a boca!O que você faz aqui?

-Mamãe mandou te acordar,você não quer perder o jogo,quer?

A garota saiu saltitando do quarto de Tiago,ainda dando umas risadinhas,e dirigiu-se ao quarto dos gêmeos.

-ANDEM LOGO VOCÊS QUATRO!NÃO QUERO ME ATRASAR!-Gina gritou do andar inferior,e logo todas as quatro crianças desceram.

-Segurem este bonequinho.-Ela entregou para as crianças uma miniatura de Harry que sorria e acenava,montado em sua vassoura.-Depois que vocês forem através de chave de portal,eu irei aparatar.

-Okay.-Tiago tocou no boneco,seguido pelos gêmeos e Melissa.Minutos depois os quatro desapareceram e Gina desaparatou.

Chegaram à charneca onde seria realizado o jogo,que se iniciaria ao pôr-do-sol.Lá encontraram toda a família Weasley e alguns conhecidos de Hogwarts.

-Matt,James coloquem estes chapéus.-Fred aproximou-se,empolgado,dos sobrinhos.-Nova invenção das Gemialidades Weasley.

-Isso mesmo.Eles cantam,xingam durante jogadas trapaceiras e torcem.-Completou Jorge.Que junto com Fred tratou de arrastar os gêmeos para perto de um grupo formado por Anne e Marie,e Arthur.

-São umas crianças grandes.-Disse Angelina.-Como vai Gin?

-Bem.-Uma outra pontada acometeu Gina.

-Mãe,você está bem?

-Sim,querida.

-Hei Mel,olha lá a vovó e o vovô.Tio Rony e Mione também estão lá.-Tiago apontou para onde estavam os adultos e,junto com Melissa,correu para lá.

-Você estarr bem Gin?Parecerr um pouco pálida.-Gina sorriu,apesar dos anos de casamento com Carlinhos,Fleur ainda conservava um forte sotaque francês.

-Sim.Apenas um pouco cansada.

-Tia Gin,vem brincar comigo.-Uma menininha,por volta de seus seis anos,cabelos e olhos castanhos,puxava as suas vestes.

-Claro Mione.-Disse para a garotinha,que era muito parecida com sua cunhada.Em compensação,a irmã mais velha da menina,Phoebe,que estudava em Hogwarts,era mais parecida com Rony.

* * * *

O sol já estava se pondo,e vários bruxos começaram a encaminhar-se para o campo de Quadribol,montado pelo Ministério.Como ocorreu no ano em que Voldemort retornou,a Inglaterra estava sediando a final do campeonato.

Todos subiram as escadas,até o camarote de honra,onde encontraram Lino Jordan,mais empolgado do que nunca.

-Hei Lino!O que faz aqui?-Perguntou Fred ao amigo,que era o Editor da revista Quadribol Magazine.

-O que você acha?Convidaram-me para irradiar o jogo.Não é demais?

-Muito,amigão.-Jorge deu um tapinha nas costas do companheiro.

-Muito bem,acomodem-se,o jogo irá começar.-Falou Lino.Com um movimento de varinha ele a apontou para a sua garganta.

"_Sonorus".Murmurou._

"Bem vindos senhoras e senhores a mais uma grande final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol."

As torcidas prorromperam em aplausos.

"E hoje teremos uma partida dificílima entre Bulgária e Irlanda.Será um jogo duro.Mas antes de começarmos,iremos à apresentação das mascotes."

-Será que a Bulgária trará veelas?-Rony comentou empolgado,e recebeu um olhar feio de Mione.Mal tinha acabado de dizer,e várias veelas adentraram no campo e começaram a cantar.

Angelina,Katie,Fleur,Cho,Penélope e Hermione,tiveram que segurar seus maridos para eles não pularem do camarote.Anne e Marie seguravam Jonatan e Joseph,filhos de Carlinhos,pelas vestes.Enquanto Phoebe se encarregava de segurar Arthur,Prisma,filha de Percy,segurava Ryu,filho de Cho e Melissa segurava seus irmãos caçulas.E estava tão ocupada tentando conter Matt e James,que se esquecera de seu outro irmão mais novo,está certo,quinze minutos mais novo,mais ainda sim,era o caçula também.

-Tiago,aonde pensa que vai?-Falou a menina,tentando chamar a atenção do irmão.Mas este já estava quase saindo dos limites do camarote.Melissa olhou desesperada para a mãe,que ajudava Cho a trazer Gui de volta ao assento.

Tiago estava tão concentrado na música,que não sentiu um par de mãos suaves pousar em seus ombros e o trazer de volta.

-Aonde vai,Potter?-Claire sorriu para o menino moreno,que saiu de seu transe.

-Nem todas as veelas juntas são mais bela que você.-Disse com um sorriso bobo.E Claire sorriu mais ainda,iluminando seus olhos azuis acinzentados.Atrás dele,Draco só achava graça da cena.

-Amor jovem.-Murmurou.

"E foi uma grande apresentação das veelas.Espero que todos os homens ainda estejam em seus lugares!E agora a apresentação das mascotes da Irlanda."

Leprechauns voaram de canto a canto do estádio,derrubando moedas e fazendo desenhos no ar,até que pararam a apresentação e sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares.

"E vamos ao jogo.Pelo time da Bulgária nós temos:Dimitrovk,Ailka,Bach,Koile,Trevsk,Zilwes e Krum.".A torcida Búlgara gritou eufórica.

"Pela Irlanda nós temos:Wood,Jones,Maxwell,Willians,Mclaine,Philips e Potter.".O estádio quase veio abaixo com os gritos da torcida verde.

"E o juiz solta os balaços e o pomo de ouro,que rodeia Krum e Potter e depois some no ar.E agora ele solta a goles.E começa a partida.Goles de posse da Irlanda.Jones passa para Maxwell,que lança para Willians.Mas um balaço rebatido por Trevsk o fez perder a goles,que agora está sob a posse de Ailka..."

A torcida irlandesa solta um suspiro ao ver o encerramento desta jogada.Enquanto em seu lugar no camarote de honra,Gina remexe-se na cadeira.

-Quer parar quieta Potter,estou tentando ver o jogo.-A ruiva vira a cabeça para ver Draco sentado atrás dela.

-O que faz aqui,Malfoy?-Draco sorriu,mas não era seu habitual sorriso de desdém.Desde que acabou a guerra e ele lutou contra Voldemort,o loiro havia mudado bastante,tanto que chegou a se casar com uma garota da Grifinória.

-Sem querer ofender Potter,mas essa é uma pergunta ridícula.

Gina sorriu,nunca poderia imaginar ver Draco Malfoy falar educadamente,e nunca poderia se imaginar concordando com ele.Sim aquilo realmente era uma pergunta ridícula. 

-Certo.Ai!

"E ponto para a Irlanda.Vinte a dez.E parece que Potter e Krum andam em uma disputa para achar o pomo de ouro..."

-Tudo bem,Potter?

-Ótim...ai.

-Hei Gin o que houve?-Cho virou-se para a cunhada.

-Nada.-Gina respirou fundo e voltou a sua concentração para o jogo.

Duas horas depois,Irlanda estava 320 a 320 com a Bulgária,e nenhum dos dois apanhadores havia avistado o pomo ainda.

-Mas eu falei para o Harry que ficar na defensiva não iria adiantar.Eles têm que partir para cima com tudo.-Gritou a ruiva,indignada.Todos a sua volta lhe deram olhares surpresos e intrigados.

-O que foi?

-Desde quando você entende tanto de táticas de Quadribol,Gin?

-Ah Carlinhos eu não sou nenhuma idiota.Eu tenho três jogadores de Quadribol em casa.E eu joguei pela Grifinória,se esqueceu?

-Verdade.

Meia hora mais tarde,a partida continuava acirrada.A Bulgária tinha subido quarenta pontos,mas a Irlanda estava a acompanhando com apenas dez pontos de diferença.

Quando Bach,da Bulgária,fez mais dez pontos,Gina xingou alto.

-Gina Weasley...-Repreendeu Molly.

-É Potter!-Corrigiu Gina.

-Verdade...Gina Potter olhe o palavreado.

-E por acaso a senhora não xingaria quando....AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!Eu não acredito!Não agora,espere mais um pouco.

-Gin o que houve?-Mione olhava assustada para a amiga,mas depois percebeu o que se passava.Gina havia entrado em trabalho de parto.-Alguém chame um médico,ela vai ter o bebê.

-Precisando de mim?-Draco aproximou-se das duas mulheres.

-Você é médico Malfoy?-Indagou Hermione.

-Não Weasley,eu passei seis anos dentro daquela academia à toa,apenas vadiando.Claro que sou médico.Vamos Potter,precisamos te levar para outro lugar.-Draco iria levantar Gina do seu assento,quando recebeu um safanão da mulher.-O que foi?Eu estou tentando ajudar.-Disse contrariado.

-Eu não saio daqui enquanto Harry não pegar aquele maldito pomo.

-Você está maluca,Potter.Não pode parir um filho aqui.

-Ah não?Pois então veja...AAAAHHHHHH....pensei que você fosse um bom médico Malfoy,então faça o seu trabalho.

Draco,mesmo que a contragosto,resolveu fazer o que lhe foi pedido.Também não queria perder a partida.Conjurou mantas e abriu espaço na platéia,e deitou Gina nos bancos que foram desocupados pelos Weasley.

-Mãe?!Você quer que eu avise o papai?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Não,só queria que dissesse ao idiota do seu pai para parar de jogar na defensiva!

"E a partida continua dura.Opa mas parece que temos um contratempo.Virgínia Potter parece que irá dar a luz a mais um herdeiro dos Potter."

Harry parou imediatamente de procurar o pomo ao ouvir este comentário.Rapidamente pediu tempo e voou até o camarote de honra.

-Onde está a sua mãe?-Perguntou,quando conseguiu encontrar Tiago no meio da confusão de Weasley,público,sobrinhos e cunhadas.

-Hum o senhor Malfoy está cuidando dela.Mas ela disse que era para você parar de jogar na defensiva...

-E o que diabos Draco está fazendo,que não levou Gina para fora daqui?-Harry sabia que Draco era um medi-bruxo,afinal muitas vezes tivera que receber assistência dele,por causa de um balaço perdido,por isso acabaram ficando um pouco mais íntimos.

-Ela disse que não sai daqui enquanto você não pegar aquele maldito pomo.

Harry suspirou resignado,sabia que quando Gina queria alguma coisa,ela conseguia.E se dizia que não sairia dali até que a Irlanda vencesse,assim ela faria.Montou em sua vassoura e voltou ao campo.

-Bem Potter,eu não preciso dizer o que você tem que fazer não é?

-Eu sei,empurre.

"E parece que o apanhador da Irlanda voltou com um novo pique ao jogo,assim como o restante do time,que mudou a tática.Não estão mais na defensiva,agora atacam com tudo.A goles está nas mãos de Maxwell,que lança para Willians que passa para Jones que marca...Ponto para a Irlanda..."

-Vamos Potter,força!

-Eu estou tentando!-A face de Gina ficava cada vez mais vermelha e suada,e a mulher apertava com força a mão de Hermione.

"E mais um ponto para a Irlanda,que agora empatou com a Bulgária..."

-Só mais um pouco,eu estou vendo a cabeça...

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

"Mas o que é isso,parece que Potter avistou o pomo.Sim senhoras e senhores,ele avistou o pomo,e está partindo a toda velocidade em direção a ele.Mas Krum está na sua cola.Qual dos dois chegará primeiro?..."

-Quase lá,Potter...

"Parece,mas o que ele está tentando fazer?Ele está ficando em pé na vassoura.Está esticando o corpo,enquanto a vassoura voa a toda velocidade.Parece que ele está alcançando,ele está alcançando,deixando o Krum para trás.Ele vai pegar,vai pegar...."

Um choro se sobrepôs à balbúrdia da torcida.

"E ele pegou!A Irlanda vence.Harry Potter pegou o pomo de ouro.A Irlanda é campeã da Copa Mundial de Quadribol."

-Parabéns Potter,é uma menina.-Draco entregou o bebê,embrulhado em mantas,para Gina,que não sabia se chorava ou se ria.

"Parabéns Harry Potter...".-Lino Jordan conseguiu se destacar sobre a confusão feita pela torcida irlandesa.-"…você é pai de uma bela menininha!"

Harry livrou-se dos jogadores que o parabenizavam e voou até o camarote.As vestes grudadas em seu corpo por causa do suor,o pomo de ouro ainda em sua mão.E um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

-Eu estava pensando…-Disse Gina,assim que ele se aproximou para ver o bebê.-…devido à hora que ela nasceu,e como seria insano chamá-la de Pomo de Ouro,acho que Victória seria um nome bonito.

-É perfeito.-Falou pegando o bebê no colo.-Você se chamará Victória,e Draco será seu padrinho.

-O que!?-Exclamaram os Weasley.

-Eu digo o mesmo.O que?!-Falou Draco.

-Oras Malfoy,você não quer ser o padrinho dela?

Draco avaliou o bebê,que tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.Era uma criança bonita,e que ele tinha ajudado a nascer.Deu um sorriso,quando o bebê bocejou.E levantou o rosto sorrindo para Harry.

-Será uma honra,Harry.

-Certo.Bem vinda ao mundo Victória Potter.

FIM.


	5. Notas da Autora

Bem essa é uma edição,reeditada,com correções gramaticais e tudo mais.E também uma edição com umas notas finais apenas para agradecer a todos que deixaram as suas reviews(não mencionarei o nome de todos,pois pode vir reviews futuras e eu não quero que ninguém se sinta excluído^^),e me mandaram e-mail.Espero que esteja apreciando as continuações,e mais uma vez obrigada.O incentivo de vocês e muito bom,apenas me estimula a escrever mais.

Beijos Daphne Peçanha

_daphnepecanha@ieg.com.br_


End file.
